


Heart

by Tamahariel



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel





	Heart

Anders is lousy in bed.

It’s not the sex, believe me; he’s good. He’s got experience and it shows. But it’s that other thing, sleeping together, side by side, sharing the linens and covers and sleepy breaths.

Anders isn’t good at that, he doesn’t have experience and it is so obvious it is painful. 

He steals the covers and drools on the pillow, mutters and kicks like he’s five years old and dreaming of fighting off bandits from the farm. 

He has no manners, sometimes barging in late, clumsy with exhaustion and so starved for affection that he can’t keep from touching, breathing, just holding onto you like he’s afraid you’re gonna disappear, that he’s dreaming when he’s awake. 

He’s like an uninvited guest, only you invited him in and you don’t have the heart to throw him out because you’ve already given him your heart and he’s clutching it with his worn hands in his sleep, cherishing it so deeply. So innocent but so tortured, so broken but so complete.

He is flawed, but you would have him no other way.


End file.
